PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Diamond and Pearl attempt to stop Giratina, but Charon's Heatran is interfering with the battle. Platinum, however, goes with Palmer, Riley, Mira and Cheryl to find out the owner of the spy drone. Chapter Plot Heatran attacks Reg, who dodges the attack and strikes back, bashing a hole in a wall. Looking that Reg reacted on his own, Pearl calls his an emergency. Charon laughs, for it is as Pearl says, for the ruler of the other world has returned to this place, who was chased out of this world for being too violent: the giant Pokémon Giratina. Giratina jumps away, and starts attacking Eterna City. Rad Rickshaw comes out of his bike shop with his Clefairy, stating it's another day of work. Suddenly, Giratina thrashes the building. Pearl becomes concerned about Rad Rickshaw, while Diamond asks Reg to help out. Charon refuses to let Reg do that, as his Heatran is distracting it. Charon declares that Giratina must be let to go on its rampage, and laughs, upon thinking when that rampage is over. Pearl and Diamond look through Charon's memo about Heatran, which surprises Charon that they have his notebook. The boys read that Heatran is from Stark Mountain, where it is sleeping and needs to be awakened. Charon is in shock that they have decoded the notebook, and promises to deal with these brats thoroughly, while they are still young, in order to obtain Regigigas, too. While Heatran strikes Regigigas down, near the battlefield, Mars asks Jupiter and Saturn if they are okay. Saturn, whose machine stops the rubble from falling onto them, is annoyed that Charon is doing whatever he wants. Mars comments that Charon has revealed his true nature, with Cyrus gone: he just wants to obtain Legendary and Mirage Pokémon. Mars refuses to fight him, while Saturn wonders what Jupiter is thinking. Jupiter looks at the hole, through which Cyrus came out. Saturn realizes she wants to go through, and he and Mars are reminded that Cyrus is inside. Mars and Saturn are silent for a bit, then side with Jupiter to get Cyrus out of there. Saturn uses the machine to fly off with Jupiter and Mars through the hole, leaving Giratina fighting others. The Lake Guardians observe the battle, where Heatran uses Magma Storm against Reg's Crush Grip. The former closes Heatran's mouth, preventing it from using its attack. Charon is displeased, for Reg has bound Heatran to the ground. Diamond has Pearl handle Giratina. Pearl does so, reminding he is leaving the situation with Charon to Diamond. At the Battle Frontier, Thorton has fixed the machine, so it can fly off to its owner. Pearl applauds Thorton for repairing the machine. Suddenly, Dahlia and Argenta come, stating that while the rest is taking a break, they had to take on numerous challenges, and became quite tired. Palmer thanks the two women, while Argenta wonders if they can even use the machine, for an electromagnetic field is interfering with the machines. Thorton starts snoozing, and barely states they have to use aura to support it. Riley confirms this, as the aura can clear the electromagnetic field to let the machine fly off. The women ask who should go on this mission. Palmer notes Riley should come to support them with the aura. Darach states he cannot leave his lady's side, while Thorton fell asleep from all the work. Suddenly, Cheryl and Mira come in, asking if they could make company. Palmer and Riley wonder why would they come, and are told they are seeking justice for their friend, Buck, who got hurt. Palmer becomes silent a bit, and lets them accompany them. Outside, they meet up with Platinum. Palmer is pleased he won't have to take his time to search for her. As Platinum is ready, Palmer introduces her to Riley, Cheryl and Mira, and shows the spy machine that will fly off to the direction they have to go to. Riley, Lucario and Riolu emit aura, to which Riley senses a direction they should be taking. With that, Palmer sends a Pokémon, and lets Riley take the lead. With Palmer, Platinum, Mira and Cheryl on the Pokémon, the group follows Riley. Debuts Pokémon *Cresselia (Palmer's) Move *Crush Grip Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters